


{圈套/飛唐}特別關係

by Sincp



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincp/pseuds/Sincp





	{圈套/飛唐}特別關係

*不定時更文(*´∇｀*)  
*說實話我根本不知道這算不算黑化還是什麼  
*第一次覺得取名很難  
*有點想寫後續但不知道寫什麼的一篇^ω^  
———————————————  
孟少飛12歲的時候被賣到唐家

“他的眼睛好大”  
只因唐毅的一句話

孟少飛18歲時和唐毅有了第一次  
血氣方剛的唐毅把人弄得差點死在床上  
但孟少飛沒有因此而害怕他

唐毅24歲時接手行天盟  
在道上的勢力越來越大  
人人看見他都是鞠公哈腰的  
他和孟少飛仍然持續著特別的關係  
不過技術比以前好很多了  
只是那人每次都是哭著睡著  
疼著腰醒來  
身上還有著許許多多大小深淺不一的牙印和吻痕  
唐毅的背後也同時有著幾道爪痕

孟少飛知道自己喜歡上唐毅了  
但他不敢說  
在行天盟裡，講話小心是保命的關鍵之一  
他只能每天晚上好好的伺候唐毅

孟少飛很少出門  
因為腳上銬著腳鍊  
鏈子的長度足夠在整個家裡走動  
他也不常離開房間  
不過今天他實在受不了那許久未洗的床單了  
他拆下床單和枕頭套  
走下樓  
他看見有個赤裸的女人正幫唐毅口  
他躲在樓梯間不敢上也不敢下  
鏈子牽動的聲音可不小

唐毅面無表情衣服完好無缺的坐在沙發上  
他瞄到孟少飛站在樓梯間  
穿著自己的白襯衫，還沒穿褲子  
白花花他的大腿上有著自己的牙印  
微微露出的鎖骨還有作業種的草莓  
他又脹大了幾分

“起來”  
女人抬起頭  
“離開”  
“可是你還沒....”  
“離開”  
女人有些不甘願的站起身穿衣服  
“過來”  
女人回頭，還以為是在叫自己  
孟少飛緊咬著下唇，抱著床單慢慢的走了過來  
女人傻住  
“幫我”  
孟少飛有些不願意  
他到不是不願意在別人面前做  
而是不願意唐毅和別人做完又跑過來和自己做  
“怎麼？不想要？”唐毅手摸上孟少飛的屁股  
“我要洗這個...”  
“那等等在洗，坐上來”  
孟少飛臉上抹著紅暈寫著不情願的坐上去  
“他有比我好？！”女人出生質問  
“你怎麼還沒走？”  
“他算什麼？！你要他不要我？！”  
“來人，拖出去”  
女人很快的在叫聲中消失在唐家

唐毅開始弄孟少飛  
孟少飛一路上都不和唐毅對到眼，也死不叫出聲  
“你怎麼了”唐毅停下動作  
“沒有....”  
“吃醋了？”  
“.....我沒有...”  
“我沒和她做，她自願給我口的”  
孟少飛這時才正眼看著唐毅  
“我只和你做”  
孟少飛的臉又更紅了  
“可以叫出來嗎？我想聽”  
“唔....”

唐毅在26歲時開始漂白行天盟，創世海集團  
很多人都想把自己的女兒或兒子介紹給他  
不過，他只會默默的舉起那隻拿著酒杯無名指上有戒指的那隻手說  
“我結婚了”

fin. 

「如有雷同純屬巧合♥」


End file.
